I Trust You
by see03
Summary: Shino and Kiba reminisce an old trust exercise from when they were genin. Kiba had shown his trust from Shino, did Shino trust him too? Shino x Kiba FLUFF


_Author's Notes: Ahh, finally, a new story! This one is a ShinoKiba request made by Earthbender068 a looooooooooong while ago. I found the time to write something up today so I did, and I'm very happy with how it turned out.  
To Earthbender068, I hope you like this. You didn't specify (or atleast I can't remember if you did) whether you wanted it to have more lovin' in it, so I went with my gut and this is what you have!_

_Also, I don't really put disclaimers on any of my stories, though I'm wondering if I should, since everything I read on here has one (or most of them atleast). I don't think its needed though. You guys know I don't own Naruto right? Since this _is_ FANfiction XD Oh well._

* * *

Kiba and Shino laughed together as they walked home rather unsteadily from Konoha's most prominent bar.

"Man, I've never seen you like this, Shino!" Kiba crowed, his arm draped loosely around the bug-user's shoulders.

"It's the alcohol," Shino replied quickly. They stumbled down an alley that would take them home quicker than the main street.

"Hey, Shino," Kiba mumbled, stopping suddenly and turning to face him. "Why do you always wear those glasses?"

Shino stopped immediately, the alcohol in his system seeming to disappear as a cold chill ran down his spine. "I have sensitive eyes," he said softly.

Kiba's face set into a scowl. "But it's dark out now, so you shouldn't need them."

"Please, Kiba," Shino growled softly, "don't push me."

Kiba pushed forward relentlessly. "Let me see your eyes, Shino!" When the other man didn't do anything, Kiba's voice softened. "We're a team, Shino. Teams trust each other. Remember that trust exercise we did with Kurenai-sensei?"

Shino reluctantly nodded. That was one day he would never forget.

* * *

"Okay, guys!" Kurenai exclaimed a little too loudly. Kiba's face immediately set into a scowl, while Hinata sprang to attention and Shino looked up from the bug on his finger.

"Today, we're going to do a trust exercise from the West." She grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her forward gently. "Hinata-chan and I will demonstrate." The poor girl blushed brightly at suddenly being the center of attention.

"K-Kurenai-sen-sensei, c-couldn't you u-use Kiba-kun in-instead?" the Hyuuga stuttered.

"No, I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I can't. This is a partners exercise, and the boys aren't strong enough to lift me, but they can lift each other." Kurenai's logic seemed perfect, at least in her mind.

"B-but, sensei, h-how am I – "

Kurenai leaned in close quickly and whispered, "Hinata, the boys never talk to each other, only to you. This is the perfect opportunity for them to get to know each other better." When Hinata's only response was another but, Kurenai interrupted again. "Hinata, you want you're team to be strong, don't you?" At her quick nod Kurenai smiled. "Good. Now don't worry, you won't have to lift me up. I know that we already trust each other, so we'll let the boys try it out, and then you can take turns with them too, all right?" Her smile widened when Hinata nodded again.

"All right!" she said loudly, standing up again. "This is how it's done." Kurenai quickly placed Hinata in front of her and faced her back, arms up and open. "Okay, Hinata-chan, all you've got to do is fall back and trust me to catch you."

Hinata took a deep breath, knowing getting the boys to participate was extremely dependant on her own actions. Breathing in again, she fell backwards and was caught immediately by Kurenai.

"Good job," Kurenai praised, swinging Hinata back upright. Hinata blushed happily. Kurenai turned around to face the other two genin. "All right boys, you're turn!"

Kiba grumbled but turned to face Shino and put his arms up like Kurenai did. When Shino didn't do anything he growled. "C'mon man, turn around!"

Shino pressed his glasses more securely to his face. "I will catch you," he replied strongly.

Kiba immediately reacted to the power in Shino's voice and turned around. When he no longer faced the bug-user though, his resolve came back. "Kurenai-sensei!" he shouted, "Why do we have to do this? I want to catch Shino first!"

"Kiba, just do it!" was his only response as she and Hinata began to take out their lunches.

Grumbling, Kiba tried to look over his shoulder but stopped when Shino suddenly appeared directly behind him. "I-I just wanted to see if you were ready," he mumbled softly, facing forward again quickly.

"…I suppose you'll just have to trust me," Shino whispered softly, before stepping back a few paces. He lifted his arms silently.

Kiba gulped. He knew that if Shino did miss him, the fall wouldn't be too great, but he didn't want to look bad in Hinata's eyes. Taking a deep breath like she did, he fell back.

It felt like eternity as he slowly fell through the open air before Shino's arms slid comfortably between his own as they rested beside his body. The top of his back and shoulders was cradled against Shino's chest, and a slight blush stained his cheeks. Shino's face rested on his shoulder, and Kiba could feel his hot breath tickle over his slightly pointed ear. A shiver gently racked his body.

"Good job, boys!" Kurenai called. Shino immediately set Kiba back upright, and the dog-boy felt strangely alone without the bug-user's presence behind him.

"C'mon, come eat you're lunch now, and we'll switch partners after we've eaten!" Kiba immediately answered his teacher's call and walked over to where she and Hinata sat. Shino followed more slowly.

* * *

"I trusted you on that day," Kiba continue, breaking Shino out of his reverie. "Sure it wasn't much, but it was the first day I set my well-fare into your hands."

Shino smiled slightly at the typical scowl that adorned Kiba's features before replying. "And you want me to repay the favour," he surmised.

Kiba paused. It sounded selfish coming from Shino's lips but…. "Yes," he replied, his voice steady.

"Okay," Shino whispered, and reach up to his glasses. Grabbing the bridge over his nose, Shino pulled them off and for once stared down at his teammate without the black overlay from the shades. He immediately registered the shock in the other man's eyes, and barely resisted the urge to put the glasses back on.

"Y-you're eyes…" Kiba said softly, reaching up to touch the side of Shino's face.

"I know…bug eyes." Shino began to turn away slightly, but Kiba pulled him back to face him. Even in the darkness of the alley, Shino's eyes seemed to glow an unnatural red. They sat normally within their sockets, but instead of regular human eyes, Shino had eyes similar to the bugs he housed. They were made up of millions of tiny hexagons, making Kiba wonder if Shino was even looking at him. When he tried to pull away again, Kiba whispered, "You're eyes are…beautiful."

Shino paused and looked down at his teammate. He felt some of the pain in his chest lessen, especially when he realized that Kiba wasn't disgusted by his unnatural eyes. He smiled slightly when Kiba asked, "Do you see the way bugs do?"

"No," he replied, "not if you mean a thousand of the same thing. I see the way you do, except maybe more enhanced, and I can see in the dark a little better than you."

"Wow," Kiba whispered, entranced. "What do you see now?"

Shino didn't say anything for a moment before murmuring truthfully, "I see a very beautiful creature."

"Really?!" Kiba asked excitedly. "You must be able to see really far distances then too, since the only ones here are you and – " The dog-boy was cut off as soft lips pressed against his own. He shivered and moaned slightly, his open eyes immediately focusing on Shino's. They were closed, and Kiba wished they were open. When Shino pulled away, he had to steady his friend as Kiba stumbled a bit, falling into Shino's chest. Shino nearly jumped out of his skin when Kiba's hand grabbed his own.

Kiba looked up at his long time friend and companion, wondering why he had never truly looked before until now. He leaned up and returned Shino's favour, pressing soft kisses of his eye lids. When he dropped back to his feet, Kiba smiled crookedly. "Walk me home?"

Shino put his sunglasses back on and kept a strong grip on Kiba's hand. "Of course."


End file.
